


吐槽体后续

by atuo



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuo/pseuds/atuo





	吐槽体后续

吐槽君你好，我是上次那个男友嫌我时间太长里的男友。我来发后续。

关于我男朋友说的我没什么好纠正的，我们一直非常恩爱啊！我们性格完全不同，但是正好互补，所以一直在发生这件事之前，我不觉得会有什么事阻碍我们。

没错，我男朋友非常优秀，我的意思是，各个方面。我以有这样的男朋友为荣，同时为我自己感到羞愧。虽说以前我就知道他时间比较长，也觉得我作为一个受不需要那么持久，但是真的准备大和谐的时候，我才发现天真的自己这么没用！

但是我有和我一个朋友讨论过，他说并不是我的问题。这里要说一下，我不是网友说的那种什么娇弱受，我很强壮还有肌肉，说来大家可能不相信，在我还是运动员的时候，大腿肌肉太多都没办法好好走路。我真的不是那种什么一推就倒一摸就she的人设。

所以问题还是在我男朋友的身上。但是能怎么办呢，我能让他准确地计算好剩余时间时间再插进来吗？就算可以这样，我会忍心吗？

啊还有，我看很多考生说我男朋友不she是病，我要说一下，我男朋友，没病！真的没病！你可以夸我男朋友持久，说他有病我就看不下去了。或许这个吐槽不该叫他时间太长怎么办，而是我坚持不住怎么办。

其实我觉得真的可能是我的问题，他也说了，我们做了三次，第二次第三次我都能坚持的久一点。每次我she了之后就全身都没有力气，当然也就夹不紧，还一直吵着说不要了，换成是我估计没被搞软掉就不错了。

我就在网上好好地研究了一下，发现可能体力跟不上是关键。我男朋友比我瘦多了，但是他非常有力量，尤其是腰腹，他还转过铁的呼啦圈。于是我就开始锻炼身体，每天跑健身房，打算好好锻炼一下体力。我觉得这种事也是要坚持的，每次我多坚持五分钟，多来几次肯定就可以了。

在我练了小半个月之后，我主动约我男朋友，表示自己想再试试，我男朋友也超好脾气地答应了。那天去他家，我做了很多准备，其实真的要做什么准备我也不太清楚，倒不如说做了很多心理建设。我问他不然不要做那么久的前戏了，免得我又坚持不住，他答应了。我甚至都没让他帮我润滑。

我自己在卫生间做好了润滑，出来发现他坐在床上不说话，凭借我们之间的默契我觉得他是有点不高兴，而且问他也不会说的那种。没办法，我只能走过去亲他。通常我一撒娇他就没办法了，什么都顺着我来，那天也是一样。

我觉得那天我的表现非常好了，他进来的时候我没she。这很不错，有效地拖延了我的时间。这次啪啪了一会我才she了第一次。他虽然很温柔，也有一直亲我，但我就是觉得他不对劲。我很怕他厌烦了每次和我都做不到最后，或许他想明白了，应该找一个性生活更和谐的人，而不是非常爱他的我。

我一边胡思乱想一边不停地撩他，我觉得我之前的锻炼没有白费，因为我第二次she完又坚持了一会儿，才受不了的。

你们没有看错，又失败了。

我非常不甘心啊！但是我控制不住我自己啊，我真的she完整个人就跟要死了一样，他动作再轻我都受不了。他最后还是退出去了，抱着我躺了一会儿，自己去卫生间解决了。我真的觉得很对不住他，而且我还没有问他到底为什么生气，我也不敢问。

第二天早上我醒过来的时候都快中午了，他就在旁边支着脑袋看我。我实在是拒绝不了他的美色，又惦记着昨天的事，从床上跳起来冲进卫生间，拿着昨天没用完的润滑液飞快做好了润滑，出了卫生间直接扑进他怀里。

他不知道我怎么了，我直接抱着他亲，一边亲一边脱他内裤，然后我给他口了。他好像惊呆了，因为一般我只是用手而已。我又一次觉得我的男朋友真的非常优秀，各种方面。具体细节我真的不好意思说啦，只是他后来进来的时候有一点艰难，不过我的心情是十分愉悦的！

我预感这次会成功，所以我叫的也特别浪！他估计也被我迷得神魂颠倒的吧哈哈！然后我she了一次…两次…然后！在我马上就要崩溃的时候！他高潮了！！！我的天哪我不知道是我心情非常好而且刚睡醒有精神的缘故，还是我给他口了好半天的缘故，总之！他she了！而且我把套藏起来了所以他是内she！

我不知道该怎么形容我当时的心情，虽然我整个人只能勉强挂在他身上，但我还是使劲搂着亲他，他却皱着眉抱我起来去清理。我想了半天还是问他昨天为什么不高兴，他看着我说，“我不想让你这么纠结，做不做没关系，你能不能坚持到最后也没关系，你不需要为我做这么多的。”

天哪快看看他说的话，我为什么会有这么好的男朋友！我不知道该说什么，迷迷糊糊间只觉得自己更更更更更爱他了。

到这里差不多就说完了。啊，前两天我们终于在不需要提前润滑，也不需要提前帮他的情况下做了全套。我发现在我努力延长时间的时候，他好像也在努力缩短时间。不过无所谓，我现在一点都不担心他会去找性生活和谐的小妖精了，因为我觉得我就是那个最适合他的小妖精


End file.
